Life or Destiny
` Life or Destiny by Firey Sun and Moon (Series) ` Sight From Above Leafstripe watched from StarClan, watching her little kittens. She glanced down sadly, knowing their Fate was unraveling before her. She knew what would happen. Her head was rested on her paws, and her eyes focused on Moonpaw and Sunpaw. She was glad that they had made it. They had become apprentices. But in her mind, all she could replay was the future. Something that they had not experienced yet. Shadowfire's words burned deeply in hers. Marks. Her kittens had the Marks. Fate had chosen them the moment they were born. And Fate chose to let her go. Leafstripe knew that being special, being chosen by Fate cost you. Her kittens may have a mission, a special life, but they lost their parents immediately. Leafstripe's heart ached thinking about it. She knew that her sister had taken on Moonpaw because the little gray kitten had been born with the sign of the Moon. A calm figure, kind and caring, but not a figther. While her sister Sunpaw had been born with the mark of the Sun. A fierce figure with a protective heart and great fighting skills. The two were seperate cats, with different thoughts and feelings, but they were the same too. Both had one mission. Protect the world. But maybe, just maybe these two would get lucky, and no Force would come in to attack. The world was at peace. But even Leafstripe knew that Forces were out there, ready to search for the Powers. The Marks were the highest Powers, and once the Powers had grown to full power, the Forces struck. Feeling a nudge on her shoulder, she looked up. "Oh hi Silverheart." The silver queen had died to the deadliest battle the Clan had experienced. Leafstripe had not participated in that battle, since she was in the Nursery getting ready to birth. Her mate had died the same way Silverheart had. In the heated battle. The desire to help her kits were so strong to resist. The silver queen bent down, and whispered. "If you interfere, their Pulse will emit, and the Force will attempt to control it." Leafstripe shivered. She knew that, but she wanted to warn them. Warn them of what would bring them together, but break them apart afterwards. The Force. The Intro - Sunpaw We strolled over to Shadowfire's den, too excited to even walk. We were apprentices! Not kits. Not meddlesome kits. Not no-you-can't-go-out-of-camp kits. We were apprentices. The words flowed through my mouth so smoothly, it felt right to say it. "Apprentices!" I screeched, overflowed with happiness. Moonpaw, my beloved, gray furred sister bounced with joy. "Oh yes! We are apprentices!" All of us grinned from head to toe, and now the whole nursery was practically empty. "Darn it! Mouse-dung!" We spun around. Standing behind us with a cross look on his face was Darkpaw. "Why did so many apprentices have to be made one moon before my assessment? Now I have to sleep with crowded denmates." He huffed and got ready to stalk off. Hazelpaw, a gentler apprentice laughed. "Oh Darkpaw. At least we don't have to do all the work!" The jet black grumpy apprentice snorted. "Yeah right. Streamflow's gonna make me do all the work. She thinks they're too delicate." He snorted again, and stalked away. I stood there shocked. "Er..." Hazelpaw sighed, mewed a quick apology, and headed off after the stuck-up apprentice. Moonpaw shook out her pelt, and knudged me. "Quick! I forgot! We have to go see Shadowfire!" I shook my pelt, and nodded. "Let's go!" To Gingerpaw and the others, I mewed. "See you around later!" Together, side by side, our different pelts glowing, we raced to the medicine cat's den. The small black she-cat was mixing herbs, looking busy. She heard my shuffling, and lifted her head up. Seeing us there, she forced a smile, and hastily pushed the herbs aside. "I see you've come." She mewed, smiling. But the warmth in her voice didn't quite reach her eyes. Something must be wrong. "Moonpaw knows somewhat about this, but I wanted to explain more of it when both of you were here." She stared significantly at my direction. Maybe some cats did know about me and Thornpaw. I shrugged it off, and settled in to listen to Shadwofire's talking. "So, you see... you both have been chosen by Fate. Fate is a higher level of StarClan, and they set prophecies, and allow the villians into the world. We can't have peace all the time, or none of the Energy of Earth would move. So they arrange certain moments, but if the chosen heroes fail, then chaos enters the world. "You two, are the 'heroes' of this time. No one knows what the darkness is, but it has been said that this period is not necessarily a dark time. Maybe we get to live normal lives, and the two of you only have to hold your power. "I can see both of you look confused. Look at your right shoulder. You will see a sun and a moon. These two symbols go way back. Would you like to hear it? "So a long time ago, two solitary figures ruled the Earth. They were the Sun, and the Moon. Yes, sound familiar to your names right? Well, they were mighty cats. The Sun was the fierce, protective cat. He protected the lands, the cats of the Clans. "And the Moon was more of a shy cat. She was the healer, but did not care much of the cats' protection. While the Moon was the healer, the Sun was the fighter. He had the strength of a lion, and could fight anything down. There were many more great figures, but for now, we'll focus on the Sun and the Moon. There was the Fire, the Ice, and so many more. But your marks only indicate the Sun and the Moon." Shadowfire paused. "Oh, and one more thing, both the Sun and Moon were more mature than any cats ever seen. They never really acted immature, because of their duty." I felt my Mark glow, and I stared at it. The Sun... Was this Mark enough to protect my sister though? As I listened to the story, I could tell the solitary figure Moon was not a fighter, but more of a healer, explains why she wanted to become a medicine-warrior. I heard my mentor calling, so I hurried out, calling out my goodbyes to Moonpaw and Shadowfire. Hm... maybe life wasn't so dull after all. "We are going hunting today, alright?" I let out a small groan. "Hunting?" "Yes." Runningfire glared at me. "Come on, every warrior needs to know how to hunt." It wasn't that I didn't want to hunt. It was more like, I wanted to fight. I remembered Shadowfire's words. I was like the Sun figure, and the Sun was a fighter. "Are you even listening?" I shook myself, and stared at Runningfire blankly. He sighed. "I said, that we were going to hunt in the Frost Gorge. It may be a vulnerable spot for attackers, but you're ready." Ready? I was just made an apprentice, and this was my first time out, not counting my time with Thornkit, now Thornpaw. Gingerpaw and her mentor bounded over. "Oh hey! Runningfire, I was wondering if you wanted to come with us to the Shimmer Forest to hunt." Goldenheart titled her head. Runningfire shook his head. "Sorry, I'm taking Sunpaw out to the Frost Gorge to hunt. Perhaps you want to join us?" Goldenheart shuddered. "Oh no, you're taking her already? I don't think its safe, especially since a lot of attackers like foxes, badgers, or other cats are there. These two were just made apprentices. We can't afford to lose them now." "We won't. We haven't had any casualties there..." Runningfire muttered. "All but one." Goldenheart's eyes met Runningfire's, and then she mewed. "And I think it changed you." My mentor flinched. His eyes closed, and he hissed quietly. "It did change me, but it was only one casualty. I won't lose Sunpaw." Goldenheart just turned, and left. Gingerpaw trailed uncertainly behind her, glanceing back now and then. What was going on between those two? I began to wonder, but then Runningfire, my calm and now unsteady mentor, was a little way off. I hurried towards him, tentative. "Yes Sunpaw?" I started. I didn't realize it was obvious that I had questions for him. "Oh... I was wondering what happened at the Frost Gorge, and what happened between you and Goldenheart." My mentor glanced down at me. Speaking in a down voice, he murmured. "Well... you see... It started out like this." My Mentor At Her Hardest - Moonpaw I sighed. "What was that Shadowfire?" The medicine cat growled. "I said that I want you to sort these herbs by what it does." I glanced at the stack Dewstrike had left us with. How was I supposed to do all this? I stepped forward, only to be pulled back by an impatient Shadowfire. "No, no, no! I told you to..." I rolled my eyes. "Then what do I do?" Shadowfire sighed. "Just sort them then!" Growling, I stalked over to the herbs, and began to sort them. "Hm... this with this... Poppy something with this." Shadowfire groaned. "No, not that! This wouldn't have happened at all if I hadn't asked for Moonpaw as an apprentice!" I glared at her. "Wait..." Shadowfire murmured. "Somehow, that didn't turn out right..." Rolling my eyes, I mewed, "Are you going to at least teach me the herbs?" The medicine cat growled. "I did! You just weren't paying attention!" Clenching my teeth, I saw Dewstrike approach again. "Here's-" I tackled him, making the herbs fly from his mouth. "Why?" I wailed. "Why did you have to bring more herbs?" I stared at him pleadingly. He staggered up, shocked. "Well... It was my duty, and I was told to help gather herbs before the sun set, and leaf-bare came." Sighing, I sullenly sat back. "Not fair... Now I have to sort everything." "That's right." Shadowfire smirked. "You get to sort all of this. And clean up the mess you made." Glaring at her, I got to work. ~*~ My eyes drooped, as I plopped onto my nest. Apprentices were chatting, and it was mayhem in the den. Hazelpaw padded over. "Hey Moonpaw, how was your day?" "Horrible." I groaned. "Shadowfire is as grumpy as an old badger! She didn't do a thing, and I had to do everything. From sorting herbs to cleaning up her den." Dawnpaw looked over. "Well, you did tackle Dewstrike for bringing herbs, making more of a mess. So it was kind of your fault." I shot a glare at her, and she met my gaze. Her eyebrows arched, and she turned away crossly. I thought about apologizing, but wasn't in the mood. "And then Blueheart got mad at me, because I didn't get to any training with her, so now I have to wake up at dawn tomorrow in order to train." I lay down, raging. Gingerpaw shuffled her paws. "Oh, Goldenheart and I went to the Shimmer Forest, and I caught tons of voles there! Goldenheart even let me eat a few, and I don't have to clean the elders for a week! She really is a nice mentor." Sunpaw fluffled her pelt. "Well, I got to go hunting at the Frost Gorge, and I caught a few birds there, and a few fish." Gingerpaw glared at my sister, and Sunpaw glared back. What was with this tension? Petalpaw shrugged. "Well, I got to fight today, against Stormpaw, who was a great fighter!" Strompaw smiled shyly. "Yeah, fighting was fun." The gray she-cat was kind, and proved to be a great friend. One other apprentice, Cleverpaw mewed. "Lucky you guys! I had to do my chores today!" Though her words were scathing, her eyes remained friendly and happy. Sunpaw sighed. "I wanted to go fight. I wonder when there will be a battle?" Her eyes shined with determination. I mewed. "What is there to fight? Foxes?" I shivered, remembering three moons ago, when I went out with my friends, and we were attacked by creatures that I think were foxes. Luckly, Bushheart had driven them out, and the deputy, Bramblepath, had given the kits a good scolding. I also remembered how Sunkit had fought the creatures, with a fearless attitude. She was so brave, saving me from the foxes. I knew I should be grateful that she had done such a deed for me, but I still found it annoying that she was always protecting me. I was fine! I knew how to take care of myself. Curling up, I heard the apprentices continue to chatter, but I fell fast asleep, knowing I had to get up early the next day. ~*~ "Moonpaw! Get up already!" I dragged my paws, and stumbled up, blinking my eyes open. "Hm? What is it Blueheart?" My mentor sighed. "Come on, we have to catch up because yesterday you spent the whole day in the medicine cat's den." Oh right. I had to work extra hard because I was both a medicine cat's apprentice, and a warrior's apprentice. What a bother. I staggered after her, swaying with the wind. "So where are we going?" Blueheart glanced back. "First, I'm going to teach you a few fighting moves, and then, we'll go hunting. If we have time, I'll leave you with Shadowfire for more training there." Groaning inwardly, I knew I didn't want to have more time at the end of the day. But at least when I get back, I would get to gloat in Sunpaw's face that I got to fight today. Blueheart stopped in a grassy clearing, calling to me. "Okay, since Stormpaw's here, we can go through some simple fighting moves, and then we'll have a mock fight. Stormpaw's mentor, Streakpelt, called out. "The first move you'll learn is the tunr around kick. Stormpaw, show Moonpaw what I mean." The gray apprentice whipped around, and lashed out with her hindleg. Hm... unexpected for sure. Blueheart nodded with approval. "Now you try, Moonpaw." I narrowed my eyes in concentration, and whipped around. But I flailed my legs to early, and ended up flopping onto my side. Stormpaw bounded over, and I expected her to make some snide comment about my performance. But she didn't. She only helped me up, and told me. "Its always hard the first time, you'll get better." But I sighed, and tried again. This time I nearly got it, but ended up crashing ontp my back. Groaning, I got back up for another try. This time, before I even turned, I flopped over. I let out a wail. Stormpaw bounded over, and licked my shoulder. "Its okay Moonpaw-" "It's not!" I wail. "I can't do it and I don't want to fight!" Blueheart sighed, and padded over. "Moonpaw. You still need to learn. Plus, it'll be easier once you practice. Come on. Get up and try again." I staggered up, and whirled around, lashing out with my hindleg. I landed successfully, and squealed in delight. "Yes! I did it!" Stormpaw smiled, and nudged me with her shoulder. Maybe fighting was a little fun. ~*~ I dragged myself back to camp, and Sunpaw looked like a grouchy chicken. "Let me guess Moonpaw. You went fighting with Stormpaw over there." She jerked her head at the gray tabby who was cowering while several apprentices comforted her. I nodded, and flicked my tail. "And?" Sunpaw sighed. "I just want to fight myself." She complained. "I never get to fight!" Remembering her chracteristics as the Sun, I walked over to my sister, and laid my tail on her shoulder. "It's okay, one day you'll be fighting anything that gets in your way." Then I shiver, remembering one dream. The one where Sunpaw disappears and I just left her there. Was it really going to happen? I hoped not. Sunpaw murmured. "Maybe one day Fate will decide what happens, not us." "Yeah..." Your Own Desires - Sunpaw I sat down, watching the sun set. Runningfire's story had such a sad meaning buried under it. "Runningpaw!" Splashpaw came rushing over. "It's our warrior ceremony today!" He smiled, basking in love. The two had been together for a long time, and when they became warriors, they were going to be mates. Which was today. He pressed against her, and murmured. "Oh, let's go out to hunt as our last time as apprentice!" "Okay!" She mewed, grinning from head to toe. "Where to?" Runningpaw though. "Why not the Gorge?" She cocked her head. "I'd say that's dangerous, but we're the big ones now! So let's go! Race ya there!" And together, they both raced through the trees, and bolted right to the edge. "Wait! Runningpaw don't!" He started to slide over the edge. "Help, Splashpaw!" "I'm coming!" And then she rammed into him, throwing him up and onto safe grounds, but ended up flying over the edge. She screeched, and screamed. "Runningpaw!" And then she was gone. Runningpaw crept over to the edge, and glanced down. "Splashpaw..." And he regretted the choice that he made to go to the Gorge. At the Clan meeting, ''Rosestar questioned. "Runningpaw? What happened to Splashpaw? She knows that today's her warrior ceremony, so...?"''' ''Runningpaw was crying, and he murmured. "I'm so sorry..." "What happened?" Rosestar asked, comforting Runningpaw. He hiccuped. "We were hunting, and I said we should go to the Gorge, and so we raced there, then... I nearly fell over the edge, and then she saved me and ended up flying over the edge herself." Tears leaked through his eyes, falling in fat drops onto the ground. "And it's all my fault!" Rosestar curled her tail over his shoulders. "No it isn't. It was just an accident, and now we know that no one should race through the Silver Grounds because the ice is too dangerous." "But... after the ceremony, we were going to become mates. I killed her, and our possible kits." More tears leaked from his eyes. "She was my love..." And then he fell to the ground sobbing. Rosestar stood up. "Today, we shall honor Splashpaw for saving Runningpaw, and now for their warrior ceremony!" Everyone cheered, but Runningpaw was still crouched in shock. "From now on, Splashpaw shall be known as Splashheart. She will be honored for her courage and love, and I already now that she would sacrifice her life for the Clan, and her love." "Runningpaw, step forward." And so he shakily got up, and walked forward. "Do you promise to uphold the warrior code, and defend and protect this Clan, even with your life?" He hesitated, obviously thinking about Splashheart. "I do." "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. From now on, you shall be known as Runningfire. StarClan honors your courage and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of this Clan." "Runningfire, Splashheart! Runningfire, Splashheart!" And he chanted his love's name to the stars, still wishing that he died instead of her. I sat there, gazing at the sun until it set. Would I do that for my love? And who would my love be? I got up, knowing Runningfire wanted me to go back to camp. He needed time to mourn for Splashheart, and I understood. As I walked back, a handsome young tom was Graypaw, a tom who didn't do much socializing, but was certainly one strong tom. I watched as his shoulders rippled, and he seemed to be stalking prey. I shifted, and walked as he turned the corner. I hurried after him, wanting to see his catch. But my paw steeped onto a twig, and the squirrel screeched and started to run. Graypaw snarled in frustration, and turned back to stare at me. I didn't turn to look, because I was already dashing after it. I wished that Moonpaw was here, because she was way faster than me. I dashed forward, and leaped. Crashing right on top of it, I could hear its squeal cut off as it was squashed underneath me. Yeah... I wasn't the greatest hunter. I prefered to fight. "Hey! Nice catch!" Graypaw called as he came up behind me. "I was sure I was going to lose it." I blushed, and murmured, "Yeah, thanks. But you would have caught it if I didn't scare it away..." I cursed myself for being so dense. Why would I tell him that I scared it away? Urg... But he only laughed. "Oh well, at least you caught it. Want to share it?" I shook my head. "No, its okay. You aren't going to take that back?" "I've got plenty to share with the Clan, come on." He beckoned me. I gave in, and sat down next to him, my fur brushing his. He took the first bite, then passed it to me. I ate a small bite, and gave it back. Back and forth. Back and forth. Then it was gone. Graypaw stretched, then began to wash my fur. I froze, feeling his strong, vigorus strokes clean my fur, then when he was done, I proceeded to his. We shared tongues, then he stood up and smiled. "Well, that was nice." Then he was gone, leaving me speechless. I stumbled back to camp, still feeling Graypaw next to me. I smiled, he was such a great cat... ~*~ The next day, Runningfire padded over. "There's been signs of rogues near our east side border." I looked up eagerly. "Do I get to go?" He nodded. "Yes, you and some other apprentices are going. Moonpaw is staying behind, while Shadowfire will be treating the wounded." I sighed in relief, Moonpaw wasn't going, so I didn't have to worry about her. What a relief! I stretched, then asked. "When are we going?" "Now." He mewed, standing up. "Eat a quickly and then we're heading out." I got up, and dragged myself out of the den. It was crowded outside. Cats were bustling around, and many were murmuring about this upcoming battle. I couldn't wait. I padded over to the fresh-kill pile, and Graypaw walked over. "So, are you going to the battle Sunpaw?" I nodded, eyes shining. "What about you, Graypaw? You going?" "Yup. All ready too." He stretched, then scooted closer. "You're going to be careful right?" I rolled my eyes. "Oh please. I'm the pro at fighting." "Pro huh? You haven't got one training session. I'm surprised that Rosestar decided to bring you along today." I whipped around, and Runningfire was standing there looking amused. But I could see there was a dark sadness in his eyes. And I knew why. Graypaw snorted, and tunred around and swatted him. "You'll see." I threatened. "When we battle in a Scuffle or in a mock battle, I'll show you!" He laughed and just dodged my swipe. I rolled him over, and he threw me off in exchange. We sat there laughing, and I realized how good it felt to love and have a love. Then we set out, and I walked next to Graypaw, loving how his pelt brushed against mine. I pressed against him, and laughed at his corny jokes. When we were there, the rogues were waiting for us. All the joking stopped, and we stared angrily back at the rogues. One rogue stepped forward. "I am Slasher, and this is now our land. Anyone to rebel, will be torned down. You have one day to evacuate, or we will drive you out by force." He turned to walk away with his group, but Rosestar snarled. "Attack!" And it was a whirl. I slashed and hacked, getting my claws into any rogue I could reach. I growled as another rogue stepped forward. The brown she-cat hissed, and jumped. I dove forward, and slashed my claws along my stomach. She screamed, and her claws sunk into my shoulders. I hiss, but didn't shriek, and whirled away. She came back as fast as ever, and I jumped to avoid her grab. Landing hard, I leapt away from her whirling claws. And it kept going. I finally scored my claws along her eyes, and she howled and dropped. She hissed and feebly took a swipe that I stepsided, and took off. I quickly turn, and saw Graypaw laying down, trying to avoid being hit by a black rogue. I snarled, and rammed right into the black tom's side, making him topple over. He growled, and lay there groaning. "So much for being better, Graypaw." I laughed, eyes twinkling. He pushed me playfully. "Yeah, well... Watch out!" He leaped forward, and quickly blocked the attack. Rolling the tom over, he kicked him away. The rogue went yowling over the side of the hill. "So much for being a pro." I winked, and we went right back to fighting. I could already feel our bond growing." Time Alone - Moonpaw It was so boring without the others around. The camp was silent, and occationally we'd hear a faint scream, but that was it. I had to sort herbs, but I finished them quickly. Bored to death, I went to see how the kits were doing. I mean, not so long ago I was a kit too. Glarekit, who had nearly talked me to death in leaf-bare, was looking terribly bored. "Hey, Moonpaw." He grunted. Solarkit and Leafkit were tumbling nearby, and barely noticed my entrance. Leafkit looked up, and squealed. "Moonpaw!" She stumbled over, and squeaked. "Are you here to entertain us? We haven't had anything to play with us since they left for the battle!" Solarkit slumped. "I just wished I was old enough to be an apprentice. I mean..." He winked at me, and I gave him a knowingly glance. Leafkit and Glarekit only sat impatiently for me to entertain them. "Okay... How about a game of moos-ball?" "We already did that." "Counting herbs?" "That's too boring." "Play-fighting?" "We did that too." "Then... how about scavenger hunt." "We already tried that." "Hunting outside?" "Mother said we can't do that." "How about Scuffle?" "That's the same as play-fighting. So no." "A story?" "The elder's told us too many. We already know all of them." "Then what am I supposed to do?" I asked, nearly hysterical. The kits shrugged, and tried to act innocent. Their mother Brightlight came in, and mewed. "Oh good, can you take the kits to play something? They've been so hyper since the battle patrol left." I rolled my eyes and groaned. These kits were going to be hard to please. They bounded around me, and kept asking. "What are we going to do? What are we going to do?" I shrugged, and growled. "Well, I think I want to start with scavenger hunt, because that was always fun when I was a kit." But they complained and complained. "Oh come on! We've done scavenger hunts with Mother, and they're so boring! Can't we do something else?" I hissed. "You didn't like my other suggestions, so we're going to do a scavenger hunt. Now turn away and don't cheat, because then it won't ''be fun." Scrambling about, I stayed silent as I grabbed things, and hid them away. Then, turning back around, and hiding one leaf in my fur, I walked over to the kits. "Okay, so there's a dead beetle, a mouse that is ''not in the fresh-kill pile, a sun-colored leaf, and a moss-ball. Whoever gets the most of the items, win. Go!" And they set off, already pushing and shoving. Solarkit stayed away from the tussle this time, and sniffed the air quietly. As he set forward, Glarekit tumbled into him, making Solarkit jump. But then Solarkit mewed in delight, and bounded forward. "Yes!" He had found the mouse, and brought it over to me. I put it in his pile, and awaited for more. Leafkit padded around, lifting her head to look as regal as possible. She stalked with her tail high, and walked right over the dead beetle. Glarekit snickered as he shifted forward and stole the beetle from right under her paws. She looked down in surprise, and yowled in fury. "Hey! That's mine!" Glarekit only dodged and danced to me. "Not if I give it to Moonpaw myself!" Leafkit sighed, then sniffed around, she sifted through leaves, and found a bump in the piles. "Found it!" She crowed as she hurried back to me. Now they had one each. I shifted on my paws, knowing there were so many leaves but only mine was the color of the sun. They searched and searched, but none of them found it. They sat down and wailed, but I refused to let them give up. "Come on! A warrior never gives up!" But then Leafkit, who showed to be the slowest one at finding, proved to be the smartest at where things could be. She scurried behind me, and immediately clambered onto my back. "Found the leaf! Found the leaf!" She shouted. "I knew it had to be somewhere different, so you could keep us going!" I rolled my eyes, then did a very exaggerated ceremony to crown Leafkit winner. Then the kits decided they had enough fun, and allowed me to have my peace. Then the warriors and cats of the battle patrol came in through the tunnel bloodied but cheerful. I groaned, knowing I had to do more work. More healing and more work on herbs. What a tiring day. Love and Horror - Sunpaw I wandered out of my den, knowing that I only had a little scratch, and that I could start training again. But Graypaw couldn't. Right before the rogues ran off, one had bitten his leg, making him crippled for now. I watched over him, as he flipped over and over in his sleep. I did want to go training, but I couldn't train with Graypaw, and Runningfire was sick with greencough. Suddenly, Moonpaw came out of the medicine den looking very grumpy, and pushed past me into the den. Peeking inside, Moonpaw sighed and sank into her nest. It was obvious that she had a long night working, and that she still had to train with Blueheart. Sometimes I felt sorry for her. So I padded over to Blueheart, and murmured. "Blueheart?" She glanced at me. "Yes?" "I was wondering if you could let Moonpaw rest because she had a long night treating patients, and she needs to rest." Blueheart stared at the den sharply. "She should come tell me herself, plus, I cannot because it is my duty to prepare her for battles. She should've known that being both would mean hardwork, and that she needs to be able to stand doing tiring chores." I shrugged, then padded back to my post. By now, Graypaw had awoken, and he was outside grooming. I could still see the ugly scar that ran down his leg. He stretched, and beamed as I padded over to him. "Hey Sunpaw!" I smiled back at mewed. "Hey Graypaw." Brushing against him, I licked my flank. "Are you better today?" "Kind of, though Shadowfire still says that I can't go training." I sighed, and pressed against him. "Well, we still have the morning at least." I whispered. "Yes." He mewed, smiling, "We still have this morning together." And we did. We shared tongues, shared stories, and I felt that I could never be so happy again. Being with him made my heart fly, and I just knew that he was the perfect cat for me. I stood, and murmured. "I better go hunt now. The elders won't want to be hungry." He nodded, and I set off. Feeling the lush undergrowth underneath me, I pranced about, not really trying to scent for prey. I knew I had to be careful, because there was still the war with the rogues. I shuddered, and decided to sniff for prey. Almost immediately I found a squirrel eating a nut. I crouched down, and stalked forward. It kepy chewing, and occasionally chirruping. I remembered the first time I really talked to Graypaw. We were chasing a squirrel. I saw my chance, and leapt. But before I reached the squirrel, something bowled into me, and I felt claws pressing against my flank. "What do we have here?" I glared at the black and white rogue, who was grinning cruely at me. I struggled, but he held he tightly. "You do know that just because you beat us yesterday, does not mean you will win. Now I get to take you back today, so victory will be ours." His smirk was now wider, knowing that I was trapped. And so they dragged me along, bringing me away from my home. Knowing there was no way I could escape, I laid limp and and allowed them to carry me home. No one talked, though I could feel tension prick through their fur. Something was going on. The moment we arrived, I was thrown into a den, and just left there. I sat down, and used this moment to think.'' How should I escape? How should I take this matter? Who were these cats? Answers were coming. I heard voices outside, and strained to hear. "...she the one?" "Heard so..." "The mark..." "...golden...sun." I could barely hear them, but I could tell they were talking about me. Then... "Moon...gray...did not..." "Not right...dull..." "Them though..." "Fate..." "Sun and Moon..." And then they dispersed, as though the matter was finished. But all I got out of it was something about me, and Moonpaw. Something about Fate, and something about our Marks. I shuddered, feeling the eerie message float around in the air. I listened for more, but the clearing was silent, and there were no cats around. I only had my guard, and a few other cats. I could do this. Stretching quickly, slipped outside, and pounced on the guard. I had to act quick, or else the guard would sound the alarm. Smashing my paw on on his head, the guard laid limp on the ground. Moving on, I slipped between the shadows, trying to slip past without anyone knowing. But I had troubles. I was then cornered by three cats, and the fierce glint in their eyes unnerved me. I thought of Moonpaw, of Graypaw, and I charged. I would do anything to defend them. Leaping high, I scored my claws along the first cat's flank. She whimpered in pain, but slashed back. I hissed, blood dripping from my own flank. Attacking the black tom, I felt him wriggle and twist underneath me. He then kicked, and I flew into the nearest tree. Slamming hard, I got up gritting my teeth. There were on me once more, but this time I gouged my claws deep into their flanks. Getting all three of them, I watched as their flanks rose up and down faintly. I suppressed a shiver, and quickly walked away. I had to get back to my Clan. Racing as fast as I could, I heard screaming up ahead. They were fighting. Paws slipping on the damp floor, flanks heaving, and reached the battle scene. Then I saw something that broke my heart. Graypaw was being pinned by a brown and white she-cat. The rogue snarled, and raised her paw. But on the other side, Moonpaw was being pressed down by a black and white tom. My muscles screamed, and I was desperate to go save Graypaw. My love, after all the times I've spent with him. I was going to lose him. There wasn't anyway I was fast enough to save him. My legs weren't that fast. But I could still save Moonpaw. Casting one last glance at Graypaw's fierce blue eyes, I raced forward and brought down the tom. Slashing his flank, I threw him against a tree. Then I made the mistake of turning around. A howl split the eerie silence, and the she-cat's paw came down. I screamed, racing forward. It was too late. Graypaw's eyes flickered out, and his flank stilled. The she-cat saw my fury, and took off like the coward she was. I buried my nose into Graypaw's fur, raging that I couldn't save both Moonpaw and Graypaw. I felt someone press against me, and I knew it was Moonpaw. My heart ached with grief for Graypaw, but I knew I did the right thing to save someone I also loved. My sister. So in reality, I had chosen Destiny, over my life. My love. ''The end. Next book Destiny or Freedom. Author's Note If you have not read Fate, please do so! It's the first book! Note: Some names are dedicated to users, I used them as examples. Like Gingerkit would be Ginger; Dawnkit would be Dawn; Rainkit would be Rainy; and Petalkit is for my new friend FallingPetals. :D Most of you will go in, unless I somehow forgot you, then I be sowwy <3 The story, may just be used later on, when I finish this series. (hint, I'm making something similar to this series. ;)) And, as you can see, they were more mature because of the solitary figures they are like. And the last cat, Stormpaw goes to Stormy, who's a great friend and a great writer! And there was Cleverpelt! (or WarriorLover) who stalks me xD You deserved someone in this series :D And of course, we have to give something to Arti for her service, so Bramblepath is for her <3 Hope you like this! Category:Cchen3's Fanfics Category:Sun and Moon (Series)